


[podfic of] The One Where Brendon is a Werewolf and Falls in Love With a Girl, by dapatty

by TheOneCalledEli



Series: [Podfic of] that werewolf!verse [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Werewolves, use of ableist language (spastic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of The One Where Brendon is a Werewolf and Falls in Love With a Girl by dapattyAuthor summary -What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Sarah Orzechowski/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Series: [Podfic of] that werewolf!verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[podfic of] The One Where Brendon is a Werewolf and Falls in Love With a Girl, by dapatty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Brendon is a Werewolf and Falls in Love With a Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481429) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/TheOneWhereBrendonisaWerewolfandFallsinLoveWithaGirl%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20The%20One%20Where%20Brendon%20is%20a%20Werewolf%20and%20Falls%20in%20Love%20With%20a%20Girl.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/profile)! 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on April 8, 2014. I did do a slight re-record to reflect an edit of the original text, so the last minute and a half are freshly recorded and sound completely different- sorry! 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
